jbbukfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 6
Big Brother UK 2019: Battle of Class was the sixth season of JBBUK, and the third summer season. The theme of this season centered on class division. The primary twist was called the Battle of Class. Like most seasons, this season featured vets and rookies. Each week, housemates competed in the Battle of Class to gain power and immunity for the week. 3 housemates, called The Elites, won the competition, and received exclusive access to the Pad, which was a top-secret domain where they could talk game, live luxuriously, and share secrets. Housemates could not win Elite two weeks in a row. The Elites received the power to veto one nomination for the week. Each Elite cast a vote as to who they wished to veto. There needed to be at least a 2-1 majority for a housemate to be vetoed. This meant that it was possible, though unlikely, for the veto to also not get used at all. The twist lasted 7 weeks, and the veto was used every time (the longest-running twist of any season). When housemates were vetoed, then the next highest vote-getter(s) who were originally safe were nominated, unless more than 1 housemate tied for the amount of votes that the vetoed housemate received. This season was the longest-running season ever, and was noted primarily for it's winner, X, and his mega-alliance that ran the game from start to finish. The BAMF alliance (consisting of Billy, Cam, Dylan, John, Logan, Matt, Nopalito, Patrick, X, & Yoshi) immediately formed and became BBUK's largest alliance ever, and the only intentional all-male alliance in a response to the previous two seasons, where girl power reigned supreme. After Jayson was an early target, the BAMFs shot for Nicole, but missed, and hit Batya instead. After that, Dylan and Patrick defected to the other side of the house, and an Elite veto sent Billy out the door. From there, everything (literally everything) went the Boyritos' (a newly-formed allliance which was basically the BAMFs minus Billy, Dylan, and Patrick) way. The Boyritos managed to take out Patrick, Nicole, and Dylan, who were their primary opposition. After that, lingering outsiders were either manipulated to turn on themselves, or willingly went against the Boyritos' targets. Though cracks sometimes formed in Boyritos (some became suspicious of Cam, while John and Logan briefly flipped, but went back to their boys), the Boyritos never turned on one another until Logan's eviction at the final 8, because he was seen as a finals threat. A double eviction saw Cam, another Boyrito, evicted right before the finale, but 4/5 finalists managed to be from the Boyritos alliance. Because of X's ability to manipulate his own alliance members to go along with his plans while retaining solid relationships with most of his housemates and earning their respect without taking too much flack for his own moves, he's known as one of the best strategists of all time. Other housemates, like Nopalito and Yoshi, worked to win over Chanelle and Honey, who had grown suspicious of the all-male alliance, while X managed to win over Aimee and Malachi to work with him instead of going against him. Because of the one-sided gameplay, lots of alums were critical of a large percentage of this season's cast, who they dubbed "X's Sheep." Fights, especially in the beginning stages between Dylan/Nicole/Patrick and the Boyritos made up the primary drama, followed by squabbles between the outsiders and the Boyritos. Aimee/X , Chanelle/multiple men, and Chanelle/Honey were the only showmances of the season. Other twists this season included the night 1 killer nomination, Hell week, Opposite Week, Positive Nominations week, and a double eviction week. The house theme was "luxury", "decadence", and "high class." Intro: ☀https://vimeo.com/335737120 Preseason Bios Aimee | Vet (Season 3, 6th; Season 5, 4th) Queen Aimee has made getting to the final look easy, as she’s sailed through the game twice due to her sincere, kind personality, which also allowed her to go unnominated to the end in Bad Blood. Still, Aimee has a habit of keeping her circle small. Without her partner-in-crime, Daphne, will she still manage to make close connections and dictate the house dynamics from the sidelines, or will she get sucked into house’s crazy drama? Batya | Rookie Witty and sarcastic Batya is confident that he’ll be able to win hearts this season. Will he cause sparks to fly inside of this big, gigantic bloodbath to get to the end? Or will knives end up lodged in those hearts? Billy | Rookie Billy hopes to be seen as a leader in the game. Smart and cunning, people tend to know when he’s not on their side— and vice versa. Will Billy’s directness allow him to reel in allies, or will he stick out like a sore rookie thumb amongst a cast of people who hate being told what to do? We shall see. Cam | Vet (Season 4, 3rd) Easy-going Cam was filled with horror when he entered the Fresh Meat house and found nothing but broken wineglasses, constant meltdowns, and raging lunatics. Rising above the drama, he used his humor and adaptability to survive all the way until the final. Now, he hopes to not only survive, but thrive. Will a path to the final be attainable? It’s hard to say, but this season is sure to be even more cutthroat than Cam’s debut. Chanelle | Vet (Season 1, 8th; Season 2, 14th; Season 3, 13th; Season 5, 16th) Breaking records before even setting foot into the house, Chanelle is the only fifth-timer so far in the BBUK franchise, appearing in more seasons than any other vet! Her desire to start fresh is further shown with her new account, and she hopes to win her housemates over with “kindness.” That’s backfired before, but 2019 is a new year! As the only Season 1 returnee to never make a final, will Chanelle find the drive to play her best game yet, or will the emotional drama queen that we know and love come to the surface? Dylan | Vet (Season 2, 9th; Season 3, 2nd) While he’s always been a little more low-key than his fellow housemates, which allowed him to dominate in the “Season of Floaters,” as he aided in kicking out the annoying camera hogs, Dylan is determined to erase his “floater” reputation this season, and play a more “top dog” game. Will he still be able to stride toward his high placement from Code Red, or will he need to hunker down and grab a life vest? Honey | Vet (Season 4, 6th; Season 5, 7th) Known for her love of trolling other housemates, embracing her sex-crazed alter ego, and complete lack of a filter, Honey is coming in hot to the Battle of Class house. She hopes to make a final after coming up short two seasons in a row, but will her fiery personality allow her to kick everyone else to the curb, or will her game go up in flames? Jayson | Vet (Season 4, 2nd; Season 5, 10th) New account, same old Jayson. He plays aggressively, unapologetically, and loves to stir the pot, and while this worked for him in rallying his side of the house during Fresh Meat, it backfired in Bad Blood, when his rival, Adelaide, helped turn his own allies against him. Now that he’s back for a third season, will Jayson manage to balance the drama and the bloodbaths without falling prey to them himself? John | Vet (Season 2, 7th; Season 3, 10th) Calm, cool, and collected, John rarely makes waves and is known for his under-the-radar gameplay. While that’s brought him close to the final two seasons in a row, he’s also been blindsided by two shock nomination reveals that sent him out the door. His stealthy gameplay has made him a valuable asset for other players, but this season, will John manage to switch positions from the one who gets used to the one who’s running the show? Kiara | Rookie A quirky, kind bitch who’s gunning for floaters, Kiara expects to get targeted. Still, she’s all about the social game. Will she win enough haters over to slay the floaters AND have her cake, or will she make too many waves for her own good in this shark tank? Lauren | Rookie One of Lauren's greatest strengths is her friendliness-- she hates making enemies. She admits that she's not super familiar with the game of BB, but finds similarities between herself and BB:OTT's Morgan Willett, who was a fellow under-the-radar, determined underdog. Can Lauren climb the ladder to the top through friendships alone, or will she need to step on some toes to get there? Logan | Vet (Season 1, 3rd; Season 2, 3rd; Season 3, 8th) Logan has spent 76 days total in the BBUK house, and has placed 3rd twice. Every season, he manages to go deep because of his accommodating personality and quiet, stealthy gameplay—but this season, he hopes to dominate the comp game and call the shots himself! No matter how hard he tries to erase it, Logan has always been known as “Mr. Nice Guy.” He’s already proven that nice guys don’t always finish last, but this season, will he prove that they can win it all? Malachi | Rookie Yes sis work! Outspoken, adorable Malachi finds kinship with Nikki Grahame, as he, too, expects to undergo many highs and lows in the house. A BBUK fan since Bad Blood, he’s coming in ready to play, and ready to hog the camera. Will he be welcomed in by the big egos in the house? Stepping inside house could lead to iconic friendships, but it could also lead to newly-formed vendettas. Matt | Rookie Cutthroat, nice, and loyal, Matt expects to fight his way to the end of the game. He’s all about the power! But will this taste for power allow him to rule the house with an iron fist, or place a big red bullseye on his back? Nicole | Vet (Season 1, 2nd; Season 2, 2nd; Season 3, 19th) The queen is making her much anticipated return! After pulling a Paul Abrahamian and placing 2nd two seasons in a row, Nicole was dismayed to find her legendary status from her first two seasons challenged, as she was forced to fight for her life every day in Code Red before leaving on Day 7. This season is a comeback for arguably the most iconic player of BBUK, and it’s also a chance at redemption. As past seasons have shown, there’s no telling how Nicole will play this season: her tea will spill itself. Nopalito | Rookie A loud, hilarious Latino, Nopalito is a huge fan of the game, but knows that his emotions may cause him some internal strife. When pressure mounts, he expects to let it all fall in the diary room, but will this social butterfly end up exploding on his fellow housemates, too? Patrick | Vet (Season 3, 12th) Patrick debuted in the Season of Floaters, which fit his gameplay to perfection: he flitted in and out of friendmances, rode the love train for votes, and created showmances for the sole purpose of getting further in the game. However, Patrick has turned over a new leaf, and isn’t even in it for the win this season—he’s in it for the drama! Will that give us an even more endearing Patrick, or will it create instant conflict on premiere night? We’ll anxiously be waiting to find out. X | Vet (Season 3, 18th; Season 5, 13th) One of the staple villains of the series, both of X’s stays in the BBUK house have marked him as a power-hungry dictator. While he starts out strong, he always becomes a huge target, and after Bad Blood, there’s no doubt that his vendettas will be through the roof this season. He hopes to genuinely turn over a new leaf and be more considerate towards his fellow housemates. But will old habits die hard? Yandere | Vet (Season 4, 7th; Season 5, 11th) Chaotic Yandere has always been equally desperate to make moves as she has been to get into showmances. She was able to lead an entire side of the house in Fresh Meat, and was the poll threat of the season in Bad Blood. While making enemies seems to be her forte, will Yandere make amends this season? Or will she go from snatching weaves to outright scalping her housemates? Yoshi | Rookie Yoshi vows to keep it 100% real, just like Ika Wong, and he’s coming in guns blazing. While he sees himself as funny and caring, will he stay that way when someone else tries to have the last laugh? Or will his equally self-proclaimed feisty, crazy side jump out? Week 1 Housemates entered the game and were immediately briefed on the season-long twist. During the first Elite competition, there was an option for one housemate to drop out (or, if they were already eliminated, simply snag) in order to snag a mystery power in one of the bedrooms. This power was a killer nomination and immunity, and it was grabbed by X, who killer nominated Batya, eliminating him from the competition as well. Battle of Class #1: "Royal Rules" BOC Rules: Housemates were quizzed on various aspects of royalty from places all over the world. The first person to post the correct answer after a question awas asked would be able to eliminate another housemate from the game, until only 3 remained. Elites: Chanelle, Nicole, & Yoshi Nominees: Batya, Logan, & Yandere The Elites, by a 2-1 vote, vetoed Logan from the block. Jayson went up in his place. FINAL NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: Vote to Save 68 votes cast 1st- Yandere (58.8%) 2nd- Batya (23.5%) Evicted- Jayson (17.6%) Week 2 Battle of Class #2: "BBUK Superlatives" BOC Rules: Housemates matched up the labels to who they thought the MAJORITY of their housemates would answer. If they filled out a label that matched up with how the MAJORITY of housemates answered, they received a point. The THREE housemates with the most points at the end of this competition won Elite status. Elites: Malachi, Nopalito, & X Nominees: Nicole, Yandere, Batya, & Patrick The Elites, by a vote of 2-1, vetoed Patrick from the block. Because Patrick was a penalty nominee, there was no replacement nominee. Batya was also a penalty nominee. FINAL NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: Vote to Save 86 votes cast 1st- Nicole (46.5%) 2nd- Yandere (37.2%) Evicted- Batya (16.3%) Week 3 Battle of Class #3: "Beep, Bitch!" BOC Rules: I posted random comments throughout the Blogs page that said "Beep!" The first housemate to comment after me saying "Beep, Bitch!" received that "point." The 3 housemates with the most points after 15 postings won Elite status. Elites: Cam, Chanelle, & Nicole Nominees: Aimee, Dylan, & Kiara The Elites, by a 2-1 vote, vetoed Dylan from the block. Billy and X tied for the next-highest votes, and both went up in his place. Kiara was a penalty nominee. Also this week, the Elites voted on one twist to be unleashed upon the house for next week (they didn't know the specifics of either one). They chose "Opposite Week." FINAL NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: Vote to Save 103 votes cast 1st- X (59.2%) 2nd- Aimee (25.2%) 3rd- Kiara (8.7%) Evicted- Billy (6.8%) Week 4 Housemates were informed that the Elites unleashed Opposite Week onto the house. Everything would be going backwards. Instead of regular nominations, a veto, and then an public poll for eviction, Tengaged chose the HOH, who then nominated 6 housemates to compete in the veto competition. The veto winner would get to veto four housemates, with the remaining two subject to a house vote. X was chosen by the public to win Head of Household. He nominated Aimee, Chanelle, Dylan, Malachi, Nicole, & Patrick for eviction. Kiara was then ejected for prolonged inactivity. The veto competition was themed around trivia questions based on previous season intros. Nicole won the POV, and took herself, Aimee, Chanelle, & Dylan off of the chopping block. Malachi and Patrick remained on the block, and Patrick was evicted by a vote of 12-2. Week 5 Battle of Class #4: "Hang On" BOC Rules: In a 24-hour endurance competition, the three housemates who posted *hangs on* within 5 minute minimum intervals the most times won Elite status. Elites: Logan, X, & Yoshi Nominees: Dylan, Nicole, & Matt The Elites, by a vote of 2-1, vetoed Matt from the block. Because Matt was a penalty nominee, there was no replacement nominee. FINAL NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: Vote to Save 69 votes cast 1st- Dylan (88.1%) Evicted- Nicole (11.9%) Week 6 Battle of Class #5: "Popping Off with Pop Culture" BOC Rules: Housemates were given "who is this" trivia from BBUK, BBUSA, BBCAN, & Survivor USA. The winners were the three with the most points at the end of the trivia session. Elites: Cam, Chanelle, & Nopalito Nominees: Dylan, Logan, X, & Yandere Matt was ejected for failing to submit nominations multiple times. The Elites, by a vote of 2-1, vetoed X from the block. Because multiple people tied for X's nomination amount, there was no replacement nominee. FINAL NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: Vote to Save 120 votes cast 1st- Yandere (34.2%) 2nd- Logan (33.3%) Evicted- Dylan (32.5%) Week 7 This week included the final Battle of Class, marking the end of the first half of the game. Battle of Class #6: "Build-a-Throne" BOC Rules: Housemates were given their own forums to post a series of instructions to build a throne. They needed to wait a set interval, and the three housemates with the most completed thrones within 24 hours became Elites. Elites: Malachi, X, & Yandere Nominees: Cam, Lauren, & Logan The Elites, by a vote of 2-1, vetoed Cam from the block. Because Cam received the majority of the votes and the other two nominees tied in their vote count, there was no replacement nominee. Also this week, housemates competed for a strategy session with three former winners (Kyle K, Adelaide, & Daphne) in the Pad. Yoshi won this power, and was granted a 24-hour stay with the alums. FINAL NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: Vote to Evict 59 votes cast Evicted- Lauren (71.2%) 2nd- Logan (28.8%) Week 8 The housemates were ushered into the backyard and told that this week would be the return of the infamous Hell week. During the "Crack My Eggs" competition, a Class Bomb with a password-locked code was cracked by Nopalito, allowing him to immediately bomb one housemate out of the competition. He used this on John. Nopalito went on to win the "Crack My Eggs" competition, making him the Class Dictator of Hell. He divided the house into two classes-- The High Class and The Low Class. Nopalito placed himself, Cam, Logan, Malachi, X, & Yoshi in the High Class, where they were safe from eviction, while Aimee, Chanelle, John, Honey, & Yandere were placed in the Low Class, where they would be placed in jeopardy. A timed public poll allowed viewers to save one housemate from jeopardy, and they chose to save Honey. Honey then got two saves of her own to use on her fellow Low Class housemates. She chose to save Aimee and John. After failing to secure their safety, Chanelle and Yandere became the nominees of Hell week, and a house vote determined who would leave. Yandere was unanimously evicted. Week 9 For the first time ever, no one was safe this week, and everyone was fair game to be nominated. However, this week was a special Positive Nominations week. Instead of nominating who they wanted to leave, housemates nominated their two closest friends in the house. The two housemates with the least amount of nominations (both of which received zero) were placed on the block. NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: Vote to Evict 85 votes cast Evicted- Aimee (67.1%) 2nd- Cam (32.9%) Week 10 This was the first "normal week" in the game, without any twists or powers in play. NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: Vote to Evict 53 votes cast Evicted- Chanelle (75.5%) 2nd- Logan (24.5%) Week 11 NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: Vote to Evict 149 votes cast Evicted- Logan (62.4%) 2nd- Honey (37.6%) Week 12 These were the final nominations of the season. This week was also a double eviction-- the two highest vote-getters were evicted from the house, and subsequently, everyone submitted three nominations instead of the typical two. NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: Vote to Evict 45 votes cast Evicted- Honey (57.8%) Evicted- Cam (28.9%) 3rd- Malachi (13.3%) Week 13 The final five participated in a finalist roundtable, and gave their final pleas to the public. The finale poll lasted 72 hours, and was followed by a tea-soaked finale and reunion. PLACEMENTS 320 votes cast 5th- Nopalito 4th- John 3rd- Malachi 2nd- Yoshi 1st- X Housemates Voting History Trivia/Records * This season was every finalist's first time making the final * This is the first single-gender final in the show's history (5 men) * John 'and '''X '''are the only vets to improve from their prior placements in seasons past ** '''John '(4th) placed 7th in '''Kingdom of Ice and 10th in Code Red ** X '''(1st) placed 18th in '''Code Red '''and 13th in '''Bad Blood * X 'won the most competitions this season (5) * '''Logan '& 'Yandere '''hold the record for most nominations this season (4) ** They both also hold the record for most nominations survived this season (3) ** This does not factor in nominations that were vetoed--only those who actually faced eviction * As of this season, '''Chanelle '''has competed in more seasons than any other housemate in the franchise (5 times) * This marked '''Aimee's '''first season not making the final after a two-season streak in '''Code Red '& '''Bad Blood * Yandere '''is the only housemate to be evicted in multiple house votes (a record-breaking 3 times) ** She was evicted by a house vote in every season she has competed * '''Patrick '''is the seventh housemate to be evicted by a house vote ** He follows '''Melinda O''' (S1), '''Dylan (S2), Chanelle (S3), Kyle R (S3), Yandere '(S4, S5, & S6), & '''Tris '(S5) * 'Cam, Chanelle, Honey, Logan, Malachi, Nicole, Nopalito, X, Yandere, '& Yoshi are the only housemates to win any powers this season ** 'Cam '''won two Battles of Class ** '''Chanelle '''won three Battles of Class ** '''Honey '''won the Jeopardy save power during Hell Week ** '''Logan '''won one Battle of Class ** '''Malachi '''won two Battles of Class ** '''Nicole '''won two Battles of Class and the POV during Opposite Week ** '''Nopalito '''won two Battles of Class and two Hell Week powers (the Class Bomb and the Class Dictator) ** '''X '''won the Week 1 killer nomination and immunity, three Battles of Class, and HOH during Opposite Week ** '''Yandere '''won one Battle of Class ** '''Yoshi '''won two Battles of Class * '''Yoshi '''won the Host's Choice Award for Strategic Gameplay * '''Aimee '& '''Nicole '''won the Player of the Season Award * '''John, Nopalito, & '''Yoshi '''are the third, fourth, and fifth housemates ever to go unnominated to the final ** This is the only season where multiple housemates went unnominated to the final (3)